1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a multipurpose tool for a muzzle loading cap lock firearm and, more particularly, to a tool which is used in the charging, and priming of a firearm, and following discharge, removal of spent or unfired caps and removal with cleaning and/or replacement of the nipple if conditions merit.
2. Setting for the Invention:
The overall functioning and safety features of a cap lock firearm are different from modern rifles and pistols. The operation of the firearm begins with an understanding of the firearm's workings and of the tools and materials necessary to affect proper use of a muzzle loader. Professional instruction in the use and handling of muzzle loading guns is strongly recommended.
The charging of a cap lock muzzle loader must only be done with black powder or with other propellants specifically designed for use in muzzle loading cap lock firearms. These propellants, when properly loaded, generate a relatively low breech pressure upon the discharge of the firearm. The load of a propellant charge is based on the manufacturers'0 specification for the particular firearm and secondarily on the best performing load for the shooter, but within the load limits set by the manufacturer. Consequently, a consistent load of propellant is desired for optimal use of the firearm. The uniform charging of the load is achieved by use of a propellant measuring body which includes graduated markings. This tool should be used whenever the firearm is charged, regardless of the expertise that the shooter has acquired in charging the firearm, as a safe gun handling procedure.
Priming of the cap lock firearm should only be done prior to discharge. The availability of a dry percussion cap, which must be properly fit onto the nipple, is necessary for successful ignition of the charge. Field conditions, however, may cause the shooter's caps to be inoperational. It is desirable, therefore, to have a reserve of caps, unaffected by moisture and extreme heat. This reserve of caps is best stored in an airtight container.
Another propellant ignition problem associated with the muzzle loader is where the nipple port is obstructed by powder fouling or other materials. This problem is usually corrected by passing a serrated rod through the nipple's port. The rod may also be used for general cleaning of the nipple port after extended use of the firearm. Successive discharges of the firearm within a short period of time will, on occasion, damage a nipple; whereby, for example, a percussion cap can no longer be properly fit onto the nipple. It is therefore advantageous to have a spare nipple available to replace the damaged nipple, or where effective cleaning of an obstructed nipple port cannot be be accomplished in the field.
Removal of a nipple for replacement or cleaning can only be performed with the use of a compatible nipple wrench. The nipple of a conventional firearm is threadidly engaged into the barrel; and a requisite amount of force must be applied through the nipple wrench to unthread the nipple. A nipple wrench and a spare nipple should always be carried by the shooter, when in the field. The shooter may optionally elect to remove the nipple as a safety precaution when the firearm is not in use.
Following discharge of the firearm, the spent cap is removed from the nipple by means of a decapper. The decapper should effectively clear the nipple's exterior of the spent cap, so that the subsequent priming of the firearm can be done properly. The ready accessibility of the decapper to the shooter is a requisite for the continous use of the firearm.
The effective operation of a cap lock muzzle loading firearm, therefore, requires the availability of a number of tools, materials and spare parts in order that the situations described above can be redressed. The small size of these components and the frequency or the infrequency of their use has created a need for an effective assembly of the components for the cap lock muzzle loader shooter.